


terminology

by WeakKneas



Series: Fragile Love [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeakKneas/pseuds/WeakKneas
Summary: The terminology to my series "Fragile Love"





	terminology

Witch: A magical being

Nymph's: Unrecorded

—

|soulmate terms|

• Bare-Arms: Suggesting to/Leading to the fact that your soulmate has never written you (with or without you writing to them). Bare-Arms are considered to be ranked Undesirable and tainted.

• No-Namer: A person born without a soul marking of their partners name. No-Namers are raised to believe they are doomed in a life of loneliness and without love. Ranking the highest number of deaths after Bare-Arms.

• Pain-Mate: Usually Pain-Mates are born with a soul marking on their wrist, or would be born as a bare-armer and no-namer as well. They can feel the pain (both emotional and physical) of their partner.

Multi-Mate: Rare, a person born with more then two names tattooed to their skin.

—

Setting: Takes place in future New York. The city is spilt in two; Uptown and Downtown.

• Uptown: Anyone born/raised/or just living there is blessed. They get to lead a peaceful and safe life. The city isn't in rubbles and it continues to thrive as if a war had never happened and divided the City. Mostly just the rich and lucky ones live here.

• Downtown: Destroyed, the buildings are falling apart and there are only a few spots were its actually nice to live. The war hit them hard, leaving with next to nothing. Most of the Downtown is filled with poor citizens. The year 2645 couldn't possibly get any better. Education is horrible and gangs of hate and equality rule the streets at night.


End file.
